Of Buses and Compliments
by theSardonyx
Summary: "So, uhh, how was your day?" "There really is no need to talk to someone you just had the misfortune of sitting next to in a crowded bus." "Misfortune? I don't see why you'd say that. You're really pretty."


**/ First off, this fic features Nyo!England, who I named Altria because is Alice is just meh. Altria sounds so much better. :) /**

OF BUSES AND COMPLIMENTS

Alfred fidgeted in his seat, rubbing his palms together. He was never comfortable with silences. Even though there really was no reason why his companion would talk to him, seeing as it was just some weird twist of fate, or really a full bus, that made them seatmates.

He couldn't even remember what his seatmate looked like. He wasn't exactly paying attention to who he would sit next to when he was racing with other passengers towards the only available seat. At the back of his mind, he remembered seeing blonde hair, but he couldn't remember anything else. He couldn't even remember his seatmate's gender!

But he also couldn't bring himself to look. Why? It would be a simple turn of the head- or not even that! He just had to look with his peripheral vision or something.

Still, Alfred fidgeted in his seat and tried to strike a conversation without knowing what his seatmate looked like.

"So, uhh, how was your day?"

"There really is no need to talk to someone you just had the misfortune of sitting next to in a crowded bus," his seatmate replied. Alfred's head shot up because the voice belonged to someone unmistakeably female.

"Misfortune?" he echoed and finally got himself to take a good long look at his companion. She had long blonde hair in pigtails and red bottom-rimmed glasses in front of her sharp green eyes. "I don't see why you'd say that."

The girl gave him a baffled look and he added, "You're really pretty."

She blushed and faked a cough, then turned to glare at Alfred. "Is this how you pick up girls?"

Alfred pouted. "What do you take me for? I'll have you know that I've called very few girls pretty."

The girl's expression softened. "Oh, I... I'm sorry. I'm just not used to being complimented is all."

Alfred flashed her a smile. "Then I'll compliment you until you get used to it."

She shot him a dubious look. "You don't know me."

"But I can get to know you." The girl blushed.

Alfred put a finger to his chin. "Well, where to start? Well, you look smart."

"Honey, I don't just look smart," the girl replied teasingly.

"Well then," Alfred gave her a playful smirk. "We'll see, shall we? I'll have you know that I'm pretty smart myself."

"Cocky, are you?" she said, her smirk mirroring her seatmates. "Alright. What's the capital of China?"

"Beijing."

"Germany?"

"Berlin."

"Romania?"

"Bucharest."

"Chad?"

"Why are you asking me for the capitals of countries? I'm not the kind of person who'd enjoy memorizing the world map, you know."

The girl laughed. "Right. The capital of Chad is N'djamena, by the way."

"Like that's going to be useful to my life someday," Alfred huffed. "Well, my turn! What's the largest man-made structure in the world?"

"The Great Wall of China."

"What's the longest river in the world?"

"The Nile."

"What's the oldest country in the world?"

"San Marino."

"Damn, you're good." Alfred slumped in his seat. "Let's quiz each other about Science next."

"Alright. I'll start. What function do you get when you take the third derivative of the position function?" the girl challenged.

"That's not Science; that's Math!" Alfred protested.

"Mathematics is the center of Science. Now answer the question."

"Can you at least tell me what the freaking heck that third derivative whatnot is?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "D cubed s over d t squared." (That's d3s/dt2.)

"Jerk!"

"Are you calling me a jerk or..."

"No! That formula is the formula for jerk. Don't be such a... Jerk."

"Lame pun."

"You started it."

The two laughed loudly, ignoring the stares they received from the other passengers. They continued on asking each other questions, with the girl mocking Alfred when he didn't know the answer. They shared sentiments, views, and perspectives about a lot of topics, even straying sometimes to philosophical and existential questions. They talked about their hobbies, their favorite books, bands, and food, even pet peeves.

Alfred learned more about the girl that he cared to find out from others, but it was just what he wanted. Alfred felt really warm inside. There was this tingly feeling in his chest that felt uncomfortable but at the same time nice. He enjoyed hearing the girl laugh and enjoyed seeing her smile. Then he realized that he didn't know her name.

"Uhh, hey. We've been talking about each other a lot, but then I realized that we don't even know each other's names," Alfred mused. "I'm Alfred, by the way.

The girl's eyes went wide. "Ah, you're right! In that case, I'm Altria." Her gaze wandered to the window and she gave Alfred a small smile. "This is my stop."

"Oh." Alfred couldn't help but feel a wave of disappointment course through him. "Well then, I hope we see each other again."

The bus screeched to a halt and Alfred stood up to let Altria out. She mumbled a quiet thank you and walked off. Alfred felt his heart thumping in his chest. Surely they'd see each other again?

"Altria!" he called before she rounded the corner, waving his arms exaggeratedly over his head. Without waiting for her to turn he said, "I... I think you'll look prettier with your hair down."

The bus started moving, but Alfred was able to catch a glimpse of Altria taking off her pigtails and turning around to smile at him. He felt his heart stop right then.

Because he was right. She did look prettier with her hair down.

And he knew for sure that he'd race against anyone, and risk getting flattened to death by other passengers on the bus, just so he can sit next to that particular angel again.

**/ I'm so out of practice; it's terrible. Hope you enjoyed this one, folks. Please review.! :D /**


End file.
